A hundred ways to say Norge
by 13eyonddeath
Summary: The 100 themes challenge. Where Norway denies his love for Denmark but the poor guy just doesn't get it. Well, that's probably a good thing since Norway isn't so good at portraying his feelings correctly. And Iceland's just there.  Yaoi and fluff. Maybe M
1. Theme 1: Introduction

**A/N: **

Hello there It's the awesome me again with a new fanfiction! That's right, what have I gotten myself into this time? Obviously a project I can absolutely NOT complete. But I got roped into it anyway by Peppaminty. Oh and also I will not have a beta for pretty much ANY of these chapters so if they aren't as good as my other ones, please excuse it. Also I apologize for the shortness (Thats what he said) Its a hundred chapters people.

Deal with it.

Peppaminty, my usual beta is doing the 100 themes challenge as well.

Anyways please enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warning: Mild yaoi. DenNor**

* * *

><p>Theme 1: introduction<p>

"Iceland, do you remember your brother Norway?"

The little silverette looked up at the two blondes looking at him.

In front of him was a blonde man shorter than the one holding him.

He had a pretty bluish indigo barrette in his hair as well as a gold cross clip. The man seemed to show no emotion on his face and it reminded Iceland a little bit of himself.

But the man was nothing like his loud and boisterous Danish caretaker.

Iceland looked up to the Dane in a questioning manner, as if to ask "Who?"

"I'm Norway. Your big brother"

The strange man said blankly.

Iceland never remembered having a brother. Then again, he hardly remembered where he had set Mr. Puffin down, last.

He leaned down to Iceland eye level and looked the little boy in the eyes.

"Don't you remember me?"

There seemed to be hurt in the man's eyes, through all of the ice and frost covering up the eyes. Iceland felt bad for hurting the strange man but Iceland was only a little boy, hardly even four.

How could he remember?  
>"N-no..." he replied shyly, hugging onto his puffin plush.<p>

So that's where Mr. Puffin went.

The strange man, supposedly named Norway, softened his eyes. He reached up his hand and Iceland inched away and squeezed his eyes shut.

He was afraid Norway had gotten mad and was going to hit him.

Little Iceland was surprised when a hand gently landed on his head and ruffled his hair playfully.

"It's okay. We'll just make new memories. You'll be living with me from mow on" Norway said smiling, which was very unusual for the man.

Iceland was his little brother; he'd love him no matter what. Iceland would soon learn that. Besides, the child was only four, how could Norway blame him for something that happened before the little nation could even talk?

Iceland liked the man's smile. It was warm and sweet and Norway's touch was comforting, a lot more than Denmark.

"Really?" little Iceland asked, excited about the prospect of living in a new house.  
>Norway nodded and held his arms out towards the child in Denmark's arms.<p>

Iceland looked up as to ask for approval from him guardian.

Denmark nodded and grinned as he placed the small child in his dear Norge's arms. Norway hugged the little boy tightly.

Iceland smiled and clung closer to his new older brother. It felt warm and inviting and Norway smelled really good too.  
>Norway smiled. He now had his little brother safe in his arms and away from that stupid Dane.<p>

Whom he would never admit he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you enjoyed! More chapters will be on the way soon!~


	2. Theme 2: Love

**A/N:**

Chapter two, enjoy! I don't know how long the time will be between each chapter but I'll try to update as soon as possible and not abandon the project ^_^; though I'm not very good at doing either...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Warning: Just some minor yaoi fluff.**

* * *

><p>Theme 2: love<p>

Norway didn't love anyone other than his little brother Iceland.  
>Nope he didn't love ANYTHING at all.<p>

Nothing but little Icey.  
>Now if only Norway could get Iceland to call him by onii-san...<br>His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
>Well, Iceland is already here and Tino is spending the day with Berwald so it could only be...<br>"Hey Norge open the door! I got a surprise for ya!" yelled an obnoxious Dane.  
>Norway put down the knife in his hand since he was cooking dinner for him and little Iceland. On second thought, he might need that knife.<br>He picked it back up again and walked towards the door.  
>Norway opened the door and was caught by surprise by the large blonde that attacked him with a humongous bear hug. Norway was so startled he almost forgot about the large kitchen knife in his hand and almost stabbed Denmark with it.<p>

Not like he would mind, he tried to lie to himself.  
>"What do you want Anko Uzai?"<br>Norway tried to keep his calm demeanor. It was a good thing he was so good at it.  
>He held up the kitchen knife for more intimidation measure.<br>Unfortunately, the Dane was immune to it.  
>"I just wanted to come over and tell you how much I love you!" shouted the larger man.<br>"Shut up" Norway smacked the top of Denmark's head in annoyance.  
>"Iceland's taking a nap don't wake him up"<br>"Awe c'mon Norge! You know I love you! Aren't we together now?"  
>"..." the smaller man remained silent.<br>"Besides it's our anniversary! We should celebrate it together! ~"  
>"Shut up *Anko Uzai. As if I'd care" Norway said stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

Huh. He hadn't even thought of that. Not that it was important to him though.  
>Denmark didn't even falter at the sound of Norway's excuse. Denmark had been with him for longer, he knew better.<p>

Denmark ignored the daggers Norway was staring into him.  
>He picked up something he had left on the ground previous so he could give Norway that bear hug earlier.<br>"Here I got you this"  
>It was a large bouquet of flowers Norway wouldn't have been impressed by this had it not been for the bunches of *berfrue arranged around the edges.<br>"...s-stupid" he muttered and snatched the bouquet from the others hand.  
>Denmark smiled at him so childishly and sweetly, it almost made Norway's heart melt.<br>"So are you going to let me inside or let me freeze in the cold."  
>Norway faked a scowl and stepped aside to let him in.<br>"fine, only because you'll keep bothering me if I don't."  
>Maybe he loved someone other than Iceland.<br>Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Berfrue: The national flower of Norway.**

**Anko uzai: I believe it means stupid older brother in Japanese? A lot of writers tend to use it when Norway is referring to Denmark.**

**If I made a mistake please do not hesitate to tell me, once again I am writing without a beta which I am not so used to .**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R please~  
><strong>


End file.
